Forbidden
by MidnightVendetta
Summary: Dianna Valhasse thought she was just a normal girl with a normal life, then she finds out she wasn't supposed to be born. Enter a deadly cheerleader and a prophesy that stretches back farther than Percy's. End with a forbidden love that will last forever.
1. Chapter 1

"_Shut up! You'll wake her!" A beautiful girl of about fourteen hissed at the girl next to her, shaking out her short black hair and cradling a baby swaddled in a silvery blanket that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. "We have to get to our destination without trouble, Angela. You know that." The other girl turned to her, rolling her ice cold eyes and glaring. _

"_Oh, shut up yourself. I can't believe she broke her vow! What happened to maidenship forever? What will Lord Zeus do when he finds out? Lady Artemis is his pride and joy, never mind one of the four maiden goddesses. He will be furious." The small girl flicked her own dark brown hair out of her milky blue eyes. "We don't even know what the babe looks like, Amora!" the two stopped running, looking down at the little bundle Amora carried. The baby's face was covered by the silvery fabric, and had been since the two had been given the important assignment of hiding the forbidden child. The two glanced at each other, then at the blanketed figure curiously. Angela reached over and lifted the blanket so that the face was revealed, and both girls gasped. _

_The baby was exquisite. Her pale skin shone in the light of the moon, which seemed to highlight her soft caramel colored hair and inviting silvery-green eyes. Her lips were a sweet rose petal pink, and the girls cooed as she opened her small mouth in a yawn, looking directly at them. _

"_Come on, we must protect her, Amora. Lady Artemis expects it of us, and I couldn't let this babe down." Angela looked at her superior, who nodded, smiling and re-covering the baby so that she might sleep again. The girls ran for what seemed like hours until they came upon a small brick home that had an amazing garden out front. The girls gasped as they recognized moonlace. _

"_Lady Artemis must really love this mortal, to give him moonlace." Amora whispered to her shorter companion, who nodded her head in agreement, still staring at the beautiful flower with awe._

_The two girls steeled their nerves before walking up the path and knocking on the door with a deer-head-shaped knocker, to which they nodded approvingly._

"_Hello, may I help you?" A young man answered the door in jeans and a tee-shirt, not seeming to care about the late hour of their visit. _

"_We have come to see a," Angela looked at a tiny slip of paper, which held the child's father's name, "Damien Valhasse?" she looked up from the paper to see what his reaction was.. _

"_I'm Damien. Why have you come to see me?" Damien looked curiously from Angela to Amora. His eyes widened as he took in the silvery glow surrounding them. "Hunters of Artemis. To what do I owe the honor?" His awed whisper surprised the girls. _

"_How do you know who we are, mortal?" Amora questioned sharply, drawing the baby closer to her chest protectively and narrowing her eyes at Damien._

_Damien laughed. "How do you not see it? I guess I'll have to tell you. I'm Damien Valhasse, son of Demeter. I'm a demigod." He laughed at the Hunters' expressions._

"_I am Amora and she is Angela. Are you aware of what you have caused?" Amora questioned sharply, glaring at the demigod._

_Damien's eyes widened. "What did I do?" His eyes widened even more. "Is it Lady Artemis? What have I done? What happened to her?" He whispered. The girls' eyes softened. Anyone could tell that he loved their Lady. _

"_Nothing has happened to her, demigod. Not yet. But you have defiled the maiden goddess, and do you know what happens when a god procreates with a human or demigod? You should. It brought you into the world." Angela's eyes grew colder as she spoke, remembering what would happen to Lady Artemis if her father ever found out. _

_Damien seemed to notice the bundle in Amora's arms for the first time. "You don't mean…" he whispered, looking at the bundle with awe._

"_Yes, I mean. Damien Valhasse, meet your daughter by Lady Artemis. Her name is Diana Aspasia. You must raise the daughter of Artemis and hope to all the gods that Zeus never finds out about her, for the sake of you, Lady Artemis, and Diana herself. She is part of the Prophesy." Amora answered his unspoken question, handing Diana to him. _

"_Good luck, son of Demeter." Both Hunters whispered as they left, running back to their encampment two states over as Dawn approached, leaving Damien Valhasse standing at his doorway, staring at his daughter in the early morning light. _


	2. Author's NoteSorry, Guys!

Hey guys. I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated this in, what, 8 months? I seriously have just been going through a lot, I mean, starting highschool (imma freshiee! But apparently most people's fav freshie? I feel special), getting used to the schedule, and the boatloads of homework every night have completely destroyed my sleeping, let alone _writing_ schedule. No worries though! I was completely horrified when I realized how long I'd gone without updating or writing everything, so I'm starting writing again immediately. I have finals coming up in the next two weeks, so I might not update right away, but know that new chapters are in the making! Love you all, and thanks for people who continue to check back and give support.

Live(Now)Laugh(Hard)Love(Forever)

MidnightVendetta


End file.
